The Topic of Readiness
by Konaxookami
Summary: "Once you turn 18 it'll be illegal for you to-I mean…" Einhart felt the blush on Vivio's cheek against her neck, "So I thought-maybe we should just do it before then so that we could-get closer…" she explained, "Does that sound weird?" SOME SEXUAL CONTENT


Been a while hasn't it? I almost thought I lost interest in these two for a while, but then suddenly I got the urge to finish this piece. I had started it quite some time ago, after finishing 'From Mothers to Daughters' to be honest. I had scribbled out a rough draft in my notebook and it remained unfinished there for months. It's changed quite a bit since then and I'm, happy to say I like this version better-despite it all. A couple of notes-I'm aware that Einhart now has a very cute and adorable device-HOWEVER. I started this story line with the two of them before the little tiger came to be-and as cute a prospect it is to think of the two devices cuddling, I stuck it out with Vergoldt Licht because I felt that Einhart needs her device to talk to more than anything. They've got a bond I just don't see in Einhart and the Tiger. So-the golden Necklace STAYS.

As always, ignore what human errors I produce and don't catch. Also excuse my ridiculous writing this time-I don't often write things this...steamy? Even though not much really happens-it still warrants a warning. So...WARNING-THERE IS SOME GROPING IN THIS STORY. Which probably made a lot of people actually more interested. -sigh- Ah well...Take it as it is, and I'll see you at the end of this. As always I OWN NOTHING.

**The Topic of Readiness** or (A Takamachi goes for what she wants!)

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ein-chan?" Vivio glanced at her girlfriend, who hummed, still paying attention to the history book in her lap, "I was wondering…I mean, there's something that I…That is to say…" Vivio fumbled, playing with the pencil in her hand.<p>

Einhart blinked, looking up from her book in confusion. Heterochromic violet and aqua viewed the stuttering girl curiously, "Vivio, are you alright? You…sound a bit…" she furrowed her brow, "Odd,"

"Oh!" Vivio blushed, light pink, "I was just…I mean…Ein…You're turning 18 this spring right?" she mumbled, glancing down at her notes.

"Yes? I mean…It's still far away, if you think about it, not for at least four months. Why bring it up right now?" Einhart questioned, glancing at her girlfriend in confusion. Vivio had developed a darker blush and try as Einhart may, she couldn't get the girl to look at her.

"Well…After you turn 18 we wouldn't be able to…" Vivio trailed off, squirming slightly on the mint haired girl's bed.

"Be able to…?" Einhart repeated, leaning forward slightly.

"D-doit,"

It came out in such a rushed and strange manner Einhart didn't understand what Vivio meant.

"I…Beg your pardon?" Einhart's face was full of confusion, and she simply couldn't understand what Vivio was trying to say…or why her face was so red at the moment.

"I mean-Well…" Vivio shifted around again and then heaved a frustrated sigh, "Oh forget it!" she cried finally, pushing her notes to the side and quickly capturing Einhart's lips in a passionate kiss.

Enlightenment hit Einhart dimly in the back of her mind in a small thought. _Oh. Do __**that.**_ Not that her brain was really functioning too well at the moment. Not with Vivio's lips insistently trying to open her mouth to deepen the kiss. Which she did, belatedly threading fingers through thick blonde hair.

Vivio wasn't subtle with what she wanted. Oh no. She was a Takamachi. He was going to go after what she wanted. Which was Einhart. Pushing Einhart's book off her lap she climbed over the girl, lips locked firmly over those of her older companion.

Einhart felt her mind return slowly, gaining thought back after the original shock at the kiss. _Hold on a _second_…_her mind tick as she felt a warm hand find it's way underneath her shirt, _Do __**it**__?_ Her mind churned as fast as it could with a very warm hand caressing it's way up to her chest-and oh-it finally hit her-_**IT.**_ Her eyes snapped open and she resolved to stop this before it got too far, but just as that thought entered her mind it crashed and burned as that hand that had told her what was going on gave a tentative squeeze and her mind went blank. She couldn't stop the whimper either. _Weak!_ She screamed at herself, and damn it all-She turned her head away from Vivio's to stop the next kiss from happening. "Vi," she called, but the girl took the utterance as encouragement, and Einhart felt _another_ hand snake under her tank top, "Vivio!" she snapped, and in under ten seconds the girl was flipped onto her back and pinned between the older of the two.

Einhart struggled to gain control over herself, face flushed and heart pounding. And oh god-this was not the _time_ for Ingvalt's memories to surface!

_Cold air against feverish skin and hot hands roaming bare flesh. Whispered passions and loud cries echoing in a spacious room. Hurried kisses and erratic thrusting. Two people entwined so tightly there was no space between them._

Einhart suppressed the shudder that tried to wrack her body in vain. Biting her lips she had to fight against the wave of heat the memory sent crashing into her, and Vivio's squirming beneath her was not helping. "Vivio-hold still-_please,_" she begged, and the girl below her stopped, hearing the strain in the 17 year old's voice.

"Ein…?" Vivio ventured after a few long moments. Einhart's eyes opened to gaze down at ashamed green and red, "I…well…" she turned her head to the side, hiding her face, "You must think I'm a real pervert now, huh?" the voice was watery, and Einhart could hear the tears coming before they were even shed, "Because…you don't want to do that sort of stuff with me, do you Ein?" the sniffling 16 year old muttered.

"A-Ah…" Einhart loosened her hold on Vivio's wrists and cupped the girl's face to make her look at Einhart, "I would never think of you like that," she promised, her voice gentle. She watched the girl sniff again and frowned slightly at the tears collected at the corner of Vivio's eyes. She kissed the moisture away before continuing, "And it's not that I…" she blushed, "I don't want to do those things with you, it's just…" she let go of Vivio's face and settled next to the girl on the bed, wrapping her arm around her waist, "Why the sudden interest?"

Vivio blushed, and averted her eyes, "Age of consent laws…" she mumbled, snuggling closer to the older girl.

"The age of consent laws? What on Mid-Childa would those-ah…"Einhart stopped herself ahead of time as it hit her.

"You get it too? Once you turn 18 it'll be illegal for you to…I mean…" Einhart felt the blush on Vivio's cheek against her neck, "So I thought…maybe we should just do it before then so that we could…get closer…" she explained, "Does that sound weird?"

"No," Einhart answered, running a hand down Vivio's head and hair, "But…We don't have to do that you know," she added.

"What do you mean? We're at the point where-" Vivio questioned, but Einhart cut her off.

"I love you," she stated softly, "And I cherish every moment with you. But we don't need to make love for us to say we're at that stage," Einhart cupped Vivio's face and nudged it out of her neck. She smiled softly, "Isn't this enough?" she mused, placing a feather light kiss on Vivio's lips.

A blush spread across the bridge of Vivio's nose and she pouted for a moment, "I love you too Ein," she answered, "But still-I mean…"She squirmed slightly in Einhart's arms, "Is this really enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Vivio flushed and averted her eyes, "Don't you ever think about…wanting to touch me? Or…" she trailed off, "Making love to me?"

"A-Ah…" Einhart blushed, taken aback. _W-What do I say to that? What __**can **__I say to that?_ Einhart thought hopelessly, unsure where even to start.

"I see…" Vivio's face became crestfallen and she slowly shifted to sit up and turn away from Einhart, "I guess not then…"

"W-Wait!" Einhart bolted up and reached for the girl, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to prevent her from leaving, "Don't go," she begged, holding Vivio close.

Vivio's eyes squeezed shut and she leaned back into Einhart's grasp, holding onto the arms that held her. "I love you, Einhart," she whispered, "I love you so much…" she shuddered and her hands grasped a bit more firmly over Einhart's arms, "I want to touch you…so _badly_…that sometimes it scares me," she admitted, turning around in Einhart's grasp, "Do you feel the same way?"

Einhart stared, mouth agape-trying to say her answer, to say _anything_. To admit to her younger friend that ye she _had_ thought about touching her, about burning her being into Vivio and making her never forget it, but her mouth simply wouldn't _work._

Vivio's face fell and she glanced at the door, "I see…" the words were empty and Einhart felt her arms go slack at them. Vivio stood and gathered her notes from Einhart's bed, "Ein…" there was so much _pain_ in her voice that it hurt Einhart, "Let me know when you figure it out, okay? Good night," she turned to the door, picking up the sleeping Kris from her bed stand.

"W-Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm going to Nove's," she answered, turning with a sad expression towards her girlfriend and walking out.

Einhart sat there, stunned for a few minutes, the events of the last hour whirling through her head. It all came down to one thought. _Vivio just walked out on me. Vivio just __**walked out on me**__. __**Vivio just walked out on me.**_"Vivio!" Einhart stumbled, tripping over her own feet as she scrambled towards the door of the her apartment. It banged open and Einhart's eyes frantically searched for her girlfriend, scanning both corridors frantically. "No…"

She rushed back inside and grabbed her device from her bed side, "Vergoldt Licht, contact Sacred Heart please," she begged her device, the necklace glowing in response, a low hum pulsing through her fingers. She waited a few moments, "Well? Why isn't the call going through?" she asked hurriedly, upset.

"**Sacred Heart****ist****nicht****die Beantwortung von****Anrufen****von****diesem Gerät, meine Dame," [Sacred Heart is not answering any calls from this device my lady.]**

"What? T-Try again!" Einhart begged. She felt the hum again and waited, "Well?"

"**Nichts meine Dame" [Nothing, My lady]**

Einhart sank to her knees and clenched the device tightly. "No..." she held the device to her forehead, "Vergoldt Licht?"

"**Ja Meine Dame?" [Yes My lady?]**

"What do I do?" Einhart felt the tears burn her eyes, and she squeezed them shut, "I love her…but I mean…" she shook her head, "I _do_ want to touch her. I do. But…I don't want her to think that we need to do that right now…" she bit back the sob that wanted to escape her throat.

Her device merely hummed, trying to cheer up his master in the best way he could.

"I messed up so badly…" Einhart cried, dragging herself to her bed and laying on it in misery. "What am I supposed to say to her tomorrow?" she had another thought, "What if she doesn't even want to talk to me?"

"Einhart? Why're you callin' me so early in the morning?" Nove's voice was annoyed, grumpy as se glared at the 17 year via telecom, "I already stayed up half the night with Vivio, and damn it, I'm NOT a teenager like you two! I need my sleep!"

"Ah…I was just wondering if Vivio was still there?" Einhart mumbled, glancing away.

"Nope, she left a little while ago. She told me to tell you that she wasn't going to wait for you to wake up," Nove scratched the back of her neck, "Look, this probably isn't my business anyways, but did you two get in a fight or something?" she asked.

Einhart averted eyes again and blushed, "It's…It's nothing, I'm sorry to have bothered you so early Nove," she apologized, hanging up and tucking her device into her uniform top. She heaved a sigh and started walking to school. _This…is so lonely…_Einhart glanced at the streets _Is it because…I've been going to school with Vivio every day, isn't it? What's going to happen…when I graduate? Who will Vivio walk to school with? Who will I walk to work with?_ The questions swam around in Einhart's head during her long walk to the school, and she was startled out of her thoughts by the cheerful chatter of the school courtyard. She searched the crowd of mage students until she found the group people she had been looking for. Hurrying towards the group she hesitated as she saw Vivio chatted with Rio and Corona happily. Was she welcome over there?

She caught Vivio eyes and as quick as she did she hurried away. She didn't want to cause a scene, which she surely would if she got too close to the girl.

_Einhart?_

Einhart froze as her girlfriend's voice probed her mind, the hesitant voice ringing in her head.

_Ein…Are you okay?_ The voice asked, concern evident.

_I…I don't know Vivio…_ Einhart eventually answered, _I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me…_

_Oh!…Well…_Vivio's voice sounded sheepish as she answered, _I thought so too. But you just looked so upset…_

_Having your girlfriend run out on you can do that to a person_ Einhart answered, trying hard to keep the tone soft and not accusatory. She could almost hear Vivio wince.

_I'm sorry Ein…Can I…make it up to you?_ Vivio's voice was sincere, and she seemed earnest enough.

_I…Could you come to my house after school today?_ Einhart felt her cheeks flame up _There's something I'd like to show you._

_I'll be there._

There was a silence for a while as Einhart's first class started.

_Einhart?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

Einhart blinked and then smiled, _I love you too Vivio, just-pay attention in class now, okay?_

After school Einhart packed up her belongings and glanced at the clock. Reach out with her mind she found Vivio easily. _Vivio?_

_Yeah?_

_I'm going to leave now, are you done?_

_Yeah! I'll meet you at the gates!_

Einhart smiled and closed her bag. Making her way to the gates she pondered what she was about to do. _What if she runs out again?_ The thought gnawed at her for a moment before she shook it off. No she wouldn't let that happen. She was ready this time. She used the back of her hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun to look at the gates. There she was.

Einhart hurried over to the girl and gave her a small smile, "You got here first," she stated, noticing the nervous shifting of her girlfriend's feet.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," she answered sheepishly, a slight grin on her face.

"Well, shall we?" Einhart offered her hand and inwardly gave a sigh of relief as Vivio took it in her own. Walking towards her apartment building she decided to fill the silence with words, "How was your day?"

"O-oh, well…we had a combat mage come in to talk about what he does, as a sort of way to get us thinking about what we want to do after school," Vivio answered, "But since I already know that I'm joining the Bureau's Air Force it really didn't mean much for me," Vivio glanced at the Mint haired girl, "What about you Ein? What're you doing after the graduate this year?"

"Oh, Nove said that I should teach at that strike arts studio nearby," Einhart answered, "She said it'd be a waste of talent if I just squatted around after learning all I have," she gave a small giggle, "Since I don't want to be in the military and all, it's best if I just get a job doing what I enjoy with my magic, so I'll be able to experience all sorts of new things,"

Vivio giggled, "Somehow I can see you doing that. It would suit you," she rubbed her thumb absently over the back of Einhart's hand, "But I dunno if I want to stay in school past this year…"

"Eh? Why?" Einhart blinked, swinging her head to look at her girlfriend.

"It's just…Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama joined the military at such a young age, and to be honest, at this point I feel like staying in school is a bit redundant. I already know most of what I need to know to be certified as a TSAB mage, and I want to be able to go into the military and work my way up. I feel like if I go in as a 18 year old, I'll be joining the game a bit too late," Vivio paused, "Besides…It'd be really lonely without Ein-chan there, you know?"

"Vivio…" Einhart felt her cheeks grow hot as she struggled with how touched she was. She turned away and looked forward, "Ah, we're back," she announced, releasing Vivio's hand to get her card key out of her bag to get inside the building. After she swiped the card she smiled, opening the door, "After you,"

Vivio giggled, "Always the prince, eh Ein?" she teased.

Two flights of stairs later, another door and some discarded shoes and school belongings later, the two made their way to Einhart's room. Einhart glanced at Vivio, sensing the nervousness in Vivio's stance. "Is something wrong Vi?" she asked, sitting on her bedside.

"A-Ah! Oh, I just…" she fidgeted for a few moments before her shoulders slumped, "I don't know…" she admitted. She watched as Einhart opened her arms and she sat on the girl's lap gratefully, "I guess I'm just a bit on edge since last night," she admitted, "I'm sorry about how I acted. I wasn't being fair, was I?"

Einhart chuckled slightly, shifting the girl in her hold slightly, pulling her in tighter by the waist, "It was no different than you've been in the past, going for what you want," she teased slightly, a smile playing on her lips, "I was surprised was all, and then when you wouldn't answer my calls I got a little upset," she murmured against Vivio's neck, taking in a deep breath of the girl's scent.

"O-oh…" Vivio gave an uneven exhale as she felt Einhart's breath on her neck, "I was a bit upset so I decided I wasn't going to answer your calls…it was…really stupid of me," she answered shakily.

Einhart hummed in agreement before pursing her lips and placing a light kiss on Vivio's neck. Taking the sharp gasp from the girl as encouragement she pressed further, kissing up the nape of Vivio's neck, and then working her way back down to place a open mouthed kiss at the junction of her neck and collarbone.

"E-Einhart…" Vivio's broken voice urged her on, and she sucked on the spot, and finally drew forth a cry from Vivio. Vivio's hands clutched over Einhart's around her waist and she gripped the arms tightly. Several pleasurable moments later Einhart broke away, eliciting a small whine from the girl. Inspecting the reddened mark with a blush she kissed it lightly, apologizing slightly for the bruise that was sure to form.

Vivio shakily turned in Einhart's arms and Einhart was pleased to see the furious blush dominating the girl's face. "Ein…that was…I mean…" she let out a shaky laugh, "Wow?" she struggled to think of proper word.

Einhart gave Vivio a small smile and pulled the girl flush against her. "I just wanted to prove my point. Last night you asked me if I thought about touching you," a hand found trailed its way up Vivio's side, "If I thought about things like that…" she leaned forward and tapped her forehead against Vivio's, "And I do," she confirmed, the hand stopping just short of Vivio's chest.

Vivio's breath caught in her chest and she stared wide-eyed at Einhart, unable to speak. Einhart continued speaking, "I've thought about it a lot actually…" she murmured, the hand finally making contact with Vivio's chest and giving it a light caress. She waited until Vivio's moan ceased before continuing, "I just never said anything because…" she shook her head, "Gods Vivio…I thought you'd think I was disgusting," she admitted.

Vivio found her voice again, "I could never find you disgusting…" she managed to whisper, before she took her lower lip in her teeth, trying to suppress the sound her throat desperately wanted to make as Einhart's hand did wonderful, _wonderful_ things to her breast.

"I know that now," Einhart smiled, "But for me to even think of touching you Vivio…" she took in a deep breath and her hand slipped away from the girl's breast, "Is a very difficult and dangerous thing," she murmured.

Vivio squirmed, unhappy that the source of the budding feeling in her stomach had ceased and furrowed her brow, "I don't understand…"

Einhart gave Vivio a wan smile and shook her head, "It's complicated," she breathed, tilting her head slightly to capture Vivio's slightly ajar lips. Shifting the two of them, she let Vivio slip the bed with a small yelp of surprise, but she quickly took control of the situation and their mouths melded together again, burning with heat.

Hands trailed everywhere and caressed what they could, and lips molded over one another, caressing, biting, slipping. Heat steadily grew between the two before Einhart slowed her actions, calming the furious pace of the kiss to a more languid and easy pace. Eventually she broke off completely, panting and red faced.

"Ein…" Vivio was whining already, trying to get her lover's lips back in contact with her's, but Einhart leaned too far back to be caught. "Heeeeeeey," she pouted, and despite the definite haze to her words she seemed to know what she was saying, "Why'd you stop?"

Einhart took in a long breath and gazed at the muddled eyes of the girl beneath her. "We aren't ready for this yet," Einhart decided, "I don't think…we'd be able to fully grasp what it really means,"

Vivio shifted, blinking a few times to regain her thoughts, "What do you mean?" she propped herself up on her elbows and frowned, "What else is there to this Ein?"

Einhart huffed a sigh and gave Vivio a admonishing look. Sixteen and naïve…"Vi…There's more to this than simply 'feeling good' or just having sex," she explained slowly. Pulling the girl up to a sitting position she continued, "There's passion, that's true, but behind that there's true feelings. Love, adoration. Kindness and caring. That's what makes it 'making love' and not just sex," she smiled fondly at Vivio and brought one of the girl's hand up to her lips and pressed a light kiss to the knuckles. "I want to make love to you, not just have sex,"

"Ah…" Vivio's breath came out shakily, "But…if you want to do that, then why did you stop?"

Einhart kept her lips on Vivio's knuckles for a moment before lowering the hand into her lap. "Right now, if from what you told me last night is true, you wanted to make love because once I turn 18 in a few months, we wouldn't be able to," when Vivio blushed and averted her eyes she gave the girl an amused smile, "And there's the issue isn't it? That's just sex. But what I want…and I hope you want," she squeezed the hand in her grasp, "Is something much deeper. A real connection,"

Vivio hesitantly met the eyes of her girlfriend, "And for that you're saying we should wait?" she assumed, gaining a slow nod in return.

"I…" Einhart blushed, "I plan on making the first time that we do…_that_ a very special night-and I really think it should wait until we're really ready for it. Let me be selfish?" Einhart requested, bringing the hand in her grasp to her cheek, "I want to love you as thoroughly as I can, but this isn't the time for it,"

There was silence for a few moments before Vivio's hand caressed Einhart's cheek of its own accord, "Mmn. I understand. I was being silly wasn't I?" she gave a small laugh, "But I do want to touch you Einhart. More than you could know," she added in a low voice.

"And so do I. But…We can restrain ourselves, right?" She pressed a light kiss to the thumb that passed over her lips, "Tonight…Well, this is as far as we can go okay?" she waited until Vivio gave a nod of consent. "Oh…" Einhart blushed, "And I'm sorry about leaving a mark…Will you be able to cover it when you go home?"

"Yikes!" Vivio glanced at the mark that seemed only to be getting darker and slapped a hand over it in embarrassment, "Can I borrow some concealor Ein? Mama will kill me if she sees it!"

Einhart nodded, but took the hand away from the mark, kissing it lightly, feeling, rather than hearing the sharp intake of breath. "You are a horrible girlfriend," Vivio grumbled, and Einhart's head shot up in confusion and worry, "_You _get to leave a hickey, but I _don't_?"

Einhart blinked, once, twice, and another time for good measure, "I…beg your pardon?" She didn't have time to get an answer as she was quickly toppled over on the bed. "V-Vivio?" she was embarrassed by the way her voice squeaked as the girl grinned at her in a very, _very_ scary way.

"I'm just going to return the favor," Vivio explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"Y-your parents…" Einhart grappled with a way to get out of the situation, but to no avail as she felt the ribbon around her neck go slack and fall to the side.

"Cris," Vivio's voice called to the device as she lowered her face to Einhart's neck, "Contact Raising Heart and send Nanoha-mama I'll be staying late at Einhart's tonight," Einhart felt the smirk at her neck and shuddered, "No way you're getting out of this Einhart. If I'm not allowed to touch you in the way I want, I'll just have to improvise,"

Einhart whimpered as she felt Vivio's lips connect in a open and hot kiss with her neck, "Vi…" she pleaded with the girl, gripped the back of the girl's uniform tightly in her fists, "Don't leave a mark," she pleaded.

"Uh-uh love, equal trade," Vivio purred, and Einhart yelped as teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin. There was a pause in the motions and Einhart felt herself be squeezed tightly by the arms that had snaked underneath her body, "I love you so much Einhart," the whisper was hoarse, fervent.

Einhart's voice was shaky, and she squeezed Vivio back to reassure her, "I love you too," she soothed, and hoped that would be the end of the ordeal, but just as soon as her body started to relax, the teeth were back and nibbling again and her body went rigid, leaning into the touch, "Oh god…" the oath came out shakily and she felt Vivio laughed on top of her.

"Darling, I _am_ God," she reminded, "No need to be so formal in the bedroom-I'd much rather you use my proper name in here," she teased, and quickly resolved to do just that. And she was successful. Any thoughts of heavenly beings were wiped from Einhart's mind and left her only with thoughts of one person.

"_Vivio…"_

* * *

><p>I have such a strange passion with torturing myself when it comes to these two-I could have easily ended this story during the first bedroom scene but noooooo I had to say-LET'S WRITE MORE! haaa...I really am an idiot writer...But still, I had come across a situation like this before, to wait or go for it, but if you think about it, waiting makes it all the more worthwhile, and Vivio's only 16, she really doesn't understand herself too well. Ein's almost an adult, and she has all of Ingvalt's memories (Which only showed up once this time) to go off of, so she 's more in the know-and it made her look kinda cool this time around! Instead of bumbling like the two of them did last time around, so I guess they've grown in that sense.<p>

As for their careers, it was decided from the start that Vivio would join the Bureau, but I pondered what I wanted Ein to do-now that by the next time I write about them, she'll have graduated. But I think teaching suits her in a odd way, she's got the patience and knowledge for it for sure, and unlike Vivio I think she's learned to restrain herself. (That Takamachi girl is a whole mess a problems in that department...I blame her mother xD) But as for Vivio dropping out, I think that's the next topic to broach, with Nanoha and Fate talking about it-I have to be fair and alternate.

Let me know what you thought! Did you like it? Was the sort of but not really steamy stuff alright? Do I ultimately fail and sexual tension? Or should I just stop talking? Reviews are lovely as they always have been, and I'd love to hear from any of you as to what you'd like to see this ridiculously adorable couple do next. Or learn about them next. I'm always open for suggestions. Until the next time though, thank you kindly for reading!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
